And baby makes three
by bigirl4242
Summary: Spencer and Ashley were made to be. This is their life together.
1. And Baby Makes 3

No One's POV

"Ashley, hurry up!"

"I'm coming Spence, just grabbing the bag!"

Ashley ran out the door and hopped into the young couple's new ford escape. Driving off she grabs her wife's hand of 3 years and tells her it will be okay.

"It will not be okay! These contractions hurt so much!" Spencer screams as she tightens her grip on Ashley's hand.

"Don't worry baby, we're almost there." The hospital comes into view. Ash pulls in and parks in the closest spot and runs to get a nurse. They get Spencer in a wheel chair and put her into a room. Ashley stays by her side and fills out some paper work while they wait for the nurse. A few minutes later a male nurse comes in and greets them.

"Hello Mrs. and Mrs. Davies. I need to make sure Spencer is dilated enough to give her an epidural." He goes under Spencer's hospital gown and comes back up. "Yes she is ready now. I'll be right back with everything." The nurse leaves the room and Ashley kisses Spencer on the forehead still holding her hand.

"Baby I love you. I can't wait to see our little creation."

Spencer looks up at her and says, "I can't wait either.... this hurts too much!" Ashley laughs at that as the male nurse comes back in.

"Alright Spencer, I'm going to need you to lie on your side." Spencer rolls over as much as she can. "Good. Mrs. Davies just keep holding her hand. On the count of 3. 1...2...3." The nurse puts in the epidural and a tear rolls down Spencer's cheek.

"You got this baby okay? The pains gonna lessen now. Don't worry, just keep breathing right?" Ash asks.

Spencer looks at her and replies, "Yeah, oh, this is much better. And thank you nurse... I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"

He turns to her and says, "I'm sorry, Nurse Homeridge. And your doctor is Dr. Masterson. But it shows he is your doctor anyways, so you already know him. In about an hour he will come in and you will deliver. I'll check up with you in about half an hour." Nurse Homeridge takes the medicine cart out of the room and closes the door.

"Spence, I'm so glad we have the chance to do this. You are so amazing and I know our child will be perfect. I loved you since the day I met you. Everything seems so surreal. I just want you to know I love you so much."

"It was my pleasure Ashley. You mean everything to me. Our child may not always be 100% perfect, but were going to do everything we can. That's all that matters. I will love you forever and ever."

Ashley kisses Spencer and pulls a chair right next to the bed. She talks to Spencer about what they are going to name the baby one last time. They picked out a name for the chance it would be a girl or if it was a boy. The nurse came and checked on her and said they needed to take out the epidural. Ashley and Spencer's baby was ready. Dr. Homeridge came in with a few other nurses and checked on everything.

"Hello Spencer, you ready to have this baby?" Dr. Homeridge asked.

"More than anything. Me and Ash are both ready."

"Alright. Grab her hand. On the count of 3, I'm going to need you to push really hard. Okay? 1...2....3. Push!"

Spencer pushed for a few seconds and the doctor said one more time. Again she pushed with all her might and suddenly, the sound of the crying baby.

"Congratulations Mrs. and Mrs. Davies, it's a boy."

Both women started to cry as the nurse handed them their son. "Now all we need is the name," asked their doctor.

Ashley spoke for both of the women, "Corey Jonathan Davies." She looked down at her wife and kissed her forehead stoking her son's small hand.

"Okay thank you. We need you to stay overnight and you can feed your son tomorrow morning since it is 10:30. Congratulations once again ladies." Dr. Homeridge left and the two women fell asleep holding each other as they always do. Dreaming about the big change about to happen in the Davies household.


	2. Honey, I'm Home

Okay Im sorry these are kinda short but don't worry they will get longer. Ive just had a rough new year. Thanks for the reviews and such!

At the hospital

Next Day

Spencer's POV

When I woke up this morning, Ashley was still asleep. I love watching her like this. She's so at ease and peaceful. I kiss her forehead and she pulls me closer laugh and wait for Ash to wake up. After a few minutes she stirs and looks up at me.

''How long have you been up baby?''

''Not too long. You know I love watching you sleep.'' I tell her kissing her cheek.

She smiles at me and says, ''let's get the nurse so you can feed our baby.'' I can't help but smile when she says that. I've always wanted to have a kid, but didn't think Ash wanted one. When she asked me a year ago if we wanted to have kids I said yes right away. She wanted to have a baby too but we found out she couldn't have kids. We had the money to get the procedure to use both our eggs. Yesterday looking at our son, he really does look like both of us. He's going to be such a charmer. The lightest blue eyes, brown hair, tan skin. Oh, ash is trying to ask me something. ''What did you say Ash? Sorry, I zoned out.'' God I love when she smiles and her nose crinkles.

''I figured." I look over and she already is holding him. ''I didn't even hear the nurse come in. Yeah I'm ready.'' Ashley holds onto him as I sit up and pull down my shirt. I take C.J. and start to feed him and Ash has her pinky in his grasp.

''Man, to be this little guy.'' She snickers and I gasp.

''Ashley, we can't talk like that any more around him!''

She just smiles and says, ''Baby when the weeks are up, you are mine. A whole day of you and me, in bed. We'll give Corey to your mom. I already can't wait.'' I look at her and she smiles innocently. ''Baby I hope you don't mind if I take care of myself for the weeks I can't touch you.'' I look down and C.J. is done.

'' Ashley, I don't care if you do or don't. If you do though that day in bed isn'tt happening.'' Her mouth is wide open and she's speechless. That will teach her.

''But baby....'' she protests but I say, ''End of discussion.'' She starts to say something else but the doctor comes in.

''Hello, morning ladies. Ashley if you can just finish the last of the paperwork, Spencer can leave anytime.''

'' Thanks doc,'' Ash says to him. She kisses me and says she'll be right back. I watch her and the doctor leave and get changed to leave. When she comes back I'm getting on my jacket.

''Baby, I'll get C.J.'s stuff and we'll go home.''

''Alright sounds good.'' She has all the stuff together a few minutes later and she has Corey in the car seat. I hold her hand and we walk out to our car. I buckle him in and get in the passenger seat. Ash pulls out and we drive home.

Same Day

At Spashley's House

Ashley's POV

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell jokingly into our house with Spencer and Corey right behind me.

"You are so weird baby."

"Awww, but you love it!" She snickers and I say, "We should put him to bed probably."

She nods her head and heads upstairs. I got and grab the new blanket for our baby and go up stairs. I go into the first bedroom and see Spencer feeding him again. "Man, this little guy sure is hungry."

"Yeah, He's making me tired already. Ash, when he is sleeping I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright that's okay with me Spence. I'll join you." I go over to the chair she's sitting in and rub her back.

She looks up at me and smiles. I kiss her forehead and she hands C.J. to me. I hold onto him and place him in his crib. Spencer passes me the blanket and I tuck him in. She comes next o me and puts her arms around me back. I lean my head on her shoulder and watch my son fall asleep. "He is so beautiful Spencer."

"Yeah, he is just like his mom." She smiles at me and I get butterflies in my stomach all over again. She always can do that to me and I love it. She holds my hand and we walk over to our bedroom. I always thought it was kind of big but Spence thought it was just right so we moved in. Spencer walks over to the drawer and gets out 2 boxers and tanks. We change into them even if we are getting a little old to still wear them. I climb into bed and she does the same. I roll over so I'm facing her and I pull her hair behind her ear. She kisses my nose and I smile automatically. I kiss her for all the words I could ever tell her.

"I love you Spencer."

She smiles and whispers, "I love you too, Ash." I pull her close and snuggle into her warm body. I fall asleep thinking about her, just like I have done every night since I was 17.


	3. Bye Bye Baby

Oh lord it's been a while since I've posted I'm so sorry I've been more than just M.I.A.

Here is the post you've all been waiting for... literally

Chapter 3

Baby makes three

Spencer's POV

7 months later

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oh my gosh, so loud, in my ears. I turn over and say, "Ash wake up. Babe C.J. is crying. Make it stop."

I look up and see that Ashley is already awake with him. He's crying like no tomorrow and I sit up kissing her on the head.

"He won't stop. I don't know what's wrong. I changed his diaper, fed him. I have no idea baby." Ash says as she cradles him. I pick him up and try to coo him with some singing. He slowly but surely falls back asleep after 15 minutes. I get up slowly to not wake him and put him back in his crib. Ashley is sitting on the bed when I walk back in and starts saying, thank you, over and over again.

I tell her, "Baby its fine. Thanks for getting him in the first place." I kiss her cheek and crawl into bed. I look at the alarm clock and see it says 5 o'clock. This means 3 more hours til I have to be at work. I love my job as a teacher. Like I said kids are my passion and I love them so much. Ashley doesn't work anymore, she said she wanted to stay at home and be there for our child. She's so great with C.J. Perfection.

I feel Ashley cuddle into me and kiss me. Fireworks. "Night baby, love you." And we both fall asleep.

I wake up not with the baby crying again but my alarm going off. I fumble around hitting the off button and Ashley whispers, "Morning sleepy head."

I sigh, thinking of when she first said that. Whenever we get up in the morning now, she always says it.

"Hey baby. Good morning." I kiss her and stretch relieving all my muscles.

"I'll go make breakfast, jump in the shower if you want. C.J. is still sleeping," she says as I get out of bed.

I smile and kiss her again. "Yeah Ash I'm gonna shower I'll be down in like 15 minutes."

I go into the bathroom after grabbing my clothes. I shampoo and condition letting the warm water spread over my body. Ashley pokes her head in and tells me that breakfast is ready. Turning off the water Ashley passes me my towel and I dry off. She starts to help me change but then says, "Baby when you get back from school, will you shower again with me?"

I laugh at her and say, "Sure baby. You know I love to." She kisses my nose and a smile breaks out across my face. I finish changing and we go back downstairs.

"So I made waffles for you with bacon. I hope you like it." Ash has this all set up and I'm so glad she finally learned how to cook. It's so cute.

I sit down and tell her, "Baby this looks amazing. Thank you so much."

I take a bite and it tasting absolutely amazing. Perfect way to start the day. She takes a seat across the table and eats too. I look at my watch and its 7 25, time to leave. I get up and put my dish in the sink.

"Ash, I gotta get going. You gonna be alright today?"

"Yes, Spence, I'm going to be just fine. I think I might bring Corey to your mom and dad's house. They just love him so much. He hasn't been to there place in a while."

"Alright babe then I'll be home same time, 3 30." I kiss her on the lips, pulling her close to me. I miss these kinds of things. Just being able to relax, her and me. Don't get me wrong, I love Corey. But I do love just days where me and Ashley can be ourselves. Like when we were 18.

"I love kissing you, Spence. I love you. Have fun at work." I smile and kiss her once more and grab the stack of papers. I tell her I love her once more and go out to the car and drive off to school.

"Baby, you home?" I call out and set down some more paperwork. Searching around I go into our bed room and see Ashley getting ready to get in the shower.

"Hey baby, good thing I didn't miss this. You bring C.J. to my mom's?"

"Yeah she said they would take care of him until 5 30. So that leaves us a while for some 'Spashley time.'"

I kiss her and start to undress her. We kiss just like the night we first got together. Same sparks. I take off her tank top and she unbuttons my blouse. Fighting for dominance she pins me against the wall.

"Baby I love what you wear to school," she moans into my ear. "But I love even more to take it off." She takes off the shirt and immediately takes off the cami. I flip us around, pinning her against the wall. Slipping my hands down on her hips. I moan touching her abs. Firm and soft at the same time. I suck on her neck leaving my mark. She shudders and slides off my pencil skirt. I step out of it. Good thing I didn't wear nylons today.

Ashley's POV

God I haven't been physical with Spencer in so long. I'm going to worship her body. I slowly lick down her neck and take off her bra. Covering her breasts with my mouth, sucking. I moan as I tweak her other nipple. She's getting wet I can already feel it. So am I though. I lick back up to her ear, "We should really get into the shower."

She just nods and I strip off my bra and underwear. Spence takes off her underwear and steps in and I'm right behind her. Getting wet under the water I go back to kissing her. We pull away and I grab the coconut shampoo. Spencer's favorite because she's smelled like it ever since I saw her in the gym. Lathering it up in my hands I massage it into her hair. I know she loves it when I do this to her. After she rinses it out I step around and start to shampoo my hair with my Herbal essence shampoo. I feel her hands glide down my body and I finish rinsing. She kisses me and slips her hands between my legs. Oh yeah I'm so wet.

"Baby god you're soaked. Not even from being in the shower." I moan as she starts to touch me. My body is on fire. She pushes me against the wall. I love when she's the one in control. I snake my hand between us and start to touch her to. Feeling her pussy again. I push on her clit and she sighs.

Our breath is becoming heavy and I suck on her neck. I finally push into her tight hole. I haven't been in her for so long and I miss it. She's moaning and finally pushes into me too. I groan into her ear and nibble on her lobe. More wetness. I'm feeling it start to drip and she's moaning more. Were both close to coming.

"Baby we're close. Come one. Make me cum."

She pushes into me harder and dots behind my eyes are starting to appear.

"Come on. Release for me baby. I've got you. I love you."

She screams out my name as she cums onto my hand. Curling her fingers, I cum right after her. Panting, screaming her name.

The water rushes around and and I pull out of her licking my fingers clean. She does the same and I moan watching her. We turn off the water and get out we dry off but don't change. She goes into our room first and pulls me into bed.

Oh yeah, we're gonna make use of Corey not being here.


End file.
